1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closed captioning and more particularly pertains to a new multi-language closed captioning system for providing closed captioning in various languages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of closed captioning is known in the prior art. More specifically, closed captioning heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art closed captioning include U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,982; U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,694; U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,677; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,322; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,239; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,830.
In these respects, the multi-language closed captioning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing closed captioning in various languages.